Some machines today offer the possibility, in order to access internal parameters of the machine, and to build a diagnostic, to plug a dedicated test tool on it or even a personal computer with embedded dedicated software.
Nevertheless, the end-user has to deal with small MMI (man to machine interface) and cannot use for example the last version of a technical manual available for the machine he's working on but only a manual user's guide made of paper or the very first version of the rudimentary notice stored into the machine when it was build.
User guides today mostly exist on a book format and can be lost and updated versions may not be available except after printing a new maintenance book.
More generally, such above already disclosed solutions provide a way to have a maintenance guide but they are expensive and not very upgradeable.
And last but not least, mobility is missing in such solutions, taking into account the fact that maintenance workers are traveling a lot in order to work on sites where machines are implemented.
So there is still a need for an end-user of a machine and for a maintenance worker as well to be able to have an efficient, interactive and flexible man to machine interface. A need exists for a solution that would be compliant with available machines, flexible and as cheap as possible, mainly based on existing infrastructures.